


Sway

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Michael Buble's Music Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake was a hard man to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

There wasn’t much in the world that could excite one mister Tim Drake. For all of Jason’s hard work, he hadn’t found anything that could make the other boy jump with sheer joy or enthusiasm anymore. And he had just about given up on the night of their hundredth-day anniversary. 

Jason had the whole evening planned down to a T. 

He got reservations at Tim’s favorite restaurant, even found a jacket that wasn’t made of leather and rather closely matched his slacks so he looked a little more like someone Mr. Timothy Wayne would be seen in public with. After the meal, he was going to take Tim down by the little pond in the nearby park for a romantic stroll and maybe share an evening kiss or three. 

The dinner started and ended without anything going too horribly, to say the least. Jason had found himself rambling just to have something to listen to and to make himself feel a little better about how the night seemed to be taking a nosedive. 

Jason footed the bill in the end, despite Tim putting up a gallant fight for it.

“You can get the next one,” Jason said, throwing a couple dollars down for tip. He offered his hand for Tim, to help him out of the booth like the gentleman he was so desperately trying to be. Tim took it easily and stepped out of the booth gracefully. 

Said park itself was the best they would be able to find in Gotham. It was a little dreary and still quite dark, but it wasn’t as bad as other parks in the city were. There were string lights around, as well as streetlights along the path. Faint music could be heard in the distance, but Jason wasn’t listening. Instead, he was prattling on, still trying to drown out the sound of their date as it crashed and burned. 

“Oh my God,” Tim gasped suddenly, his blue eyes going wide with surprise. He paused for a second, listening. Jason froze for a second as well, fearing the worst. But after a quick survey of their surroundings, he concluded there was nothing really life-threatening around them. 

Looking at Tim, he asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Tim answered a little sheepishly, the tips of his ears tinting red in a way Jason found simply adorable. He looked a little more than embarrassed in the way he reached up to brush hair out of his face. “It’s just… I love this song.”

Jason stared at the boy next to him for a moment, simply dumbfounded. Was something as simple as a song setting fire to Tim’s passion? Just like that? After all the planning he did to try to make the evening as romantic as possible, it was a song – something Jason didn’t plan – that had Tim’s ears turning red. “Wait,” he shook his head, slightly annoyed but mostly trying to hear whatever godsend song Tim heard. “What song is it? I can’t even hear it.”

Tim chuckled softly, hiding his smile behind a hand. “That’s because you’ve been chattering.” 

Jason ignored that comment in favor of finding out the song title so he could store it for future reference. “What song is it?” he repeated, straining his ears to try and hear a familiar tune. Maybe he already heard it before and he just never paid any attention. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.

Tim turned redder and ducked his head like it was something really embarrassing as he said, “Michael Bublé's cover of Sway.” 

Jason snorted. Michael Bublé? Only grandmas listen to that guy. “You’re kidding.” Tim shook his head and Jason felt much like an ass. “Well,” he swallowed, licked his lips and tried to make up for his last comment with asking, “Do you want to go over there? It looks like there are a bunch of people dancing.”

Tim shook his head. “Nah,” he said, tugging on Jason’s hand as he tried to lead Tim over there anyway because he obviously enjoyed the song and Jason assumed he might like the next one too. “Let’s just stay here.”

Jason looked Tim over but agreed to stay put. After a second, watching Tim shift in a way that told Jason that the boy had been still for far too long, Jason grinned. “You want to dance, don’t you?”

Tim shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was nothing. “A little,” he said, again like it was no big deal, and Jason didn’t get it. He had been trying, for days, to find something that Tim wanted to do with his whole being, something just to get him excited about life, about him and their relationship, and when something comes up, Tim acts like its not big deal? But after a couple moments passed by, the boy added quickly, “You don’t have to if you don’t wanna.”

Jason grinned at him and turned him so they were facing each other. Tim looked at him with question in his eyes but Jason just continued to smile at him as he gave a little bow and offered his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tim stared at Jason’s hand for a second before a big grin spread out over his face. He took Jason’s larger hand in his and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

So there they danced, swaying to the music Jason could barely hear, cloaked safely in the darkness of the park. And with Tim in his arms like that, hanging on to him just like Jason held him, he decided that maybe the date hadn’t been as much of a failure as he thought.


End file.
